marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Parks (Earth-904913)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-904913 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile through the universe, formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Explorer, adventurer, former criminal | Education = | Origin = A low level member of the Maggia, he accidentally activated an experimental suit while messing around with it that transformed him into pure energy. (Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Arthur Parks was a criminal underling in the Maggia, who was in the process of stealing some Stark International equipment. Among the items taken was the Stark Laser Harness, a prototype created by Howard Stark. While messing around with it, Arthur activated it and was turned into the Living Laser. Belittled and beaten down all his life by everyone, even his own mother, Parks was not motivated by money or power. His only goal was to prove everyone who had ever looked down on him wrong and get some long overdue respect - so much so that he was willing to destroy New York. This obsession left him emotionally unstable and quick to anger, a trait that would be later used against him when Iron Man taunted the Laser into trapping himself by saying that everything his mother said about him was right. As the Laser's power continued to increase, Parks's body slowly became consumed by it, eventually leaving him unable to hold his form together. He 'dissolved' into formless energy, though not before redeeming himself by saving Iron Man's life and defeating M.O.D.O.K., who he had been kidnapped by A.I.M. to bring online. Later, the Laser was brought back through the efforts of Mr. Fix and Justin Hammer in an attempt to weaponize him. However, when he was brought back, he was split into two different versions of himself-one with a positive charge and one with negative charged. The negative Laser sought revenge on Iron Man while the positive Laser wanted his help. Ultimately, through the efforts of Team Iron Man, both Lasers were recombined back into one though the use of the harness that gave him his powers. Whole once more, Arthur decided to make the most of his existence as an energy being and left Earth to explore the universe. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Living Laser of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Iron Man first used a repulsor beam on the same frequency as the Laser which allowed him to fight him. Later the Laser learned how to adjust his frequency to make this weakness a moot point. Specially made mirrors were able to reflect the laser. | Equipment = (formerly) Stark Laser Harness | Transportation = Teleportation | Weapons = | Notes = He claims to be on another frequency. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Teleporters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Energy Form